


Donghyuk being sweet.

by junbobly



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, donghyuk is so sweet, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junbobly/pseuds/junbobly
Summary: Donghyuk is there when you need someone to calms you down.





	Donghyuk being sweet.

“you're so quiet today...” Donghyuk said and joined you on the couch.

you don't have the mood to be as happy as usual—or to be chatty as usual. there's one thing that always annoys you, periods.

Donghyuk still glances at you every few minutes, wondering “what's wrong with her?” and other things. he can't do anything since you haven't said a word or any damn clue to what happened.

Donghyuk moves closer and now he's right next to you, holding your left hand and looking at you. “babe, you okay? what's bothering you? tell me, okay, come here, come here,” Donghyuk pulled you for a hug and he embraced you, rubbing your back and that's all you need to make this stomachache gone.

“baby, i just remembered.”

‘hm? about what?’ you thought but, nevermind, still enjoying the hug and you don't want this to be over anytime soon.

“today's 14?” he said carefully.

“what's with date 14, Donghyuk?” you answered.

“oh honey, so sorry. it's your period week, isn't it? oh you must've hold that pain all alone... oh no,” he ends the hug and look at your face.

wait, what? period week? how did he know?

“Dong,” 

“yes? anything you need? painkillers? pillows? tacos? a truck? a bear?” he answered so fast it sounds like rap.

“how do you know my period date?” you asked.

Donghyuk laughed, a bit.

“babe we're together for months in the same apartment, how did i manage to know? of course i watch over you,” he smiles after that, calms you even better than a cup of coffee.

you smiled back, and you guys laughed.

“you're right though,” you said.

“is.. that, why you're off today? your stomach hurts?” he asked carefully.

“uh, yes. it hurts, as usual. but it's okay, the pain started to gone after few days. i'll be okay.” you smiled reassuring him to not to worry.

“i guess that actually hurts so bad, isn't it?” he's start to get concerned.

“i'm okay, i'm fine. calm down okay?” you smiled again. Donghyuk always concern little things like this.

“is there anything i can do so it won't hurt much?” 

“wait..” you think something. it's not really painful now, not like last night you woke up accidentally because of migraine. periods really is complicated.

“can you just do that again?” you said. you can't think about anything since the one you've been craving is only Donghyuk's hug.

“what.. thing?” Donghyuk made a confused face.

“uhm, the hug.” you answered.

“aaah, the hug. arasseo, okay. anything for you.” Donghyuk smiles and hug you, again. 

it feels so warm. and also safe. he run his hand to your back and pat your head. can't find a better place. 

“do you really think this could work?” Donghyuk sounds not sure.

“it helps, Donghyuk. your hug heals.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi there, it's my first ever story posted on ao3 so i hope you enjoyed it! sorry i'm not good at English. pls leave comments to make my writings better. hihi


End file.
